Rules
by MynameisTybria
Summary: Somehow Harvey and Mike fall into a 24/7 Dom/sub relationship. These are the rules they create along the way.


A/N This is for my best friend Sami. She thought that I should write about Mike and Harvey being in a 24/7 Dom/Sub relationship. So I am sorry. Especially because I haven't updated Addiction but I'll get round to that. Promise! Leave a review!

Rule Number One - Never see Trevor without Harvey knowing.

Harvey was a possesive bastard, he knew that. Especially when it came to Mike. It always seemed that Mike needed a helping hand in life when it came to choosing the right friends. Trevor was no exception. Yes, Trevor may be out of Mike's life, for what Harvey hoped was for good, but he was still a constant reminder of how life could have been for Mike. He was still seen as a threat to the life Harvey had given to Mike. Harvey didn't respond well to threats.

Harvey knew that it was Trevor who threw Mike into his life. If Mike had have been able to say 'no' then he would have been nowhere near Harvey on the day of the interview. Hell, if Mike had turned a different direction, he would never have crossed paths with Harvey, not really. They would have eventually crossed paths but it would have been on bad terms. Maybe Mike would have been caught out by the law and Trevor would have bailed the second he heard about it. Harvey would have seen a man who got caught up in the wrong things be sent to prison for the rest of his life.

Harvey was his saviour.

When Harvey told Mike to leave Trevor behind, Mike did and he did it without question. Harvey knew then that Mike would be perfect for him. He would be the perfect associate and one day, Harvey hoped, would be the perfect submissive for Harvey. He would give a look that went straight to Harvey's cock. Sometimes, Harvey thought about ordering Mike to his knees. Would he go without question? or would he kick up a fuss? But lets forget about that, Harvey had a lot to say about how perfect Mike was but it was Trevor that pushed Mike into his life. And Harvey was grateful, really he was. Life was perfect with Mike there. Perfect without ever having to think about Mike taking drugs again. Perfect without ever worrying about Mike knowing about how much Harvey wanted him (Harvey would tell him but it would be on his terms). Life was perfect without ever having to worry about Trevor waltzing in and ruining the life that Mike had built and destroying the facade that Harvey had created. But, both Harvey and Mike knew that all good things had to end.

Trevor came back.

And didn't he make an explosive entrance. Threatening to ruin everything that Mike had built up for himself. Threatening the life that Mike enjoyed living. Threatening the lifestyle that Harvey had offered to him. And, whatever was a threat to Mike was a threat to Harvey. If there was one thing that Harvey hated more than someone threatening him it was someone threatening what was clearly his. Mike was his and nothing, especially not Trevor, would touch what was his.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly well. Mike was getting better at pretending to be a lawyer and Harvey was praising the kid for every good thing he was doing and, of course he was stacking up the bad things but Harvey could deal with that at another time. A time that didn't involve several onlookers. It was alll going so well but then Mike got that phonecall which made Harvey feel like something wasn't right. He didn't mean to be abrupt but Mike didn't have people phoning him in work hours. Harvey could see the tension build up in the kid's face. Tension that hadn't been there since the breifcase full of pot. Which Harvey still didn't like to think about. The second Mike finished the phone conversation, Harvey could see that something was bothering him. Whoever was on the other end of the phone had brought something back in Mike that Harvey didn't like.

Then Mike left and every part of Harvey was screaming at him to stop the kid. But he ignored it. Mike was allowed to have a life outside of Harvey and Pearson Hardman and Harvey. But it didn't mean that Mike wasn't going to be lectured at repeatedly when he arrived back. Mike was allowed to have a life just not in the hours that were dedicated to Harvey. Harvey had spent the day pacing his office and looking at his phone every five seconds. It took Donna bringing in the method of telling him what was obvious. That conversation did not go as well as he thought it might have.

'Harvey, Mike doesn't need you all the time. And anyway, its likely that he was going on a hunch. You know that he always does that.'

'This was different Donna. He didn't even warn me about whatever it was. That's something he always does. He just walked out. If it was a hunch then he would have called telling me.'

'You ever thought that maybe it was a personal problem. A family problem? Something that involved friends?'

'Family? I already checked on his grandmother's status. She's fine. And friends? Mike doesn't have friends except for Trevor who you can't really call a friend. He left him to fend for himself. I saw Mike wave goodbye to that asshole and Im pretty damn sure that Mike would have trusted me enough to tell me if Trevor was back.'

'Oh Harvey.'

Donna had walked away then. Throwing a sympathetic smile at Harvey. It took him five minutes to understand what Donna was implying. Trevor was back and Mike had run to his side. After everything Harvey had done for him, did Mike not want to trust him with something as small as this.

Except it wasn't small. Mike didn't tell him, not because he couldn't trust him but because whatever trouble Trevor was in was a lot bigger then Harvey. But if Mike was in trouble Harvey would do everything in his power to pull him out of it. Even if it meant helping Trevor.

When Mike had called telling Harvey that he was in trouble, Harvey had tried to help him but the kid just didn't want it. Harvey had left him alone to sort out whatever problems Trevor had conjured up for himself. Harvey didn't want to but he couldn't save Mike if he didn't want to be saved. He couldn't help him if he didn't ask for the help. Harvey was prepared to do anything he could for Mike but he needed Mike to ask. He wanted to protect Mike from whatever dangers were out there trying to hurt him but he needed to ask for it.

But the curiosity had become too much.

And now here he was, knocking on the kid's door, wishing for an answer that didn't involve some form of bitterness.

'What do you want?'

It seemed Harvey wishes were not being answered.

Harvey had the tendency to look at Mike in a way that screamed 'MY, MY, MY, What do we have here?' But this time Harvey saw the bruises that marked Mike's face. He saw the cuts from a knife scatter the face before him. Before Harvey even thought about what he was doing, he had reached out to touch the marks on Mike's cheek.

'Harvey, what are you do-'

Harvey had pushed lightly on Mike's chest to push him into the apartment. He shut the door with his foot, never letting his hand leave Mike's face.

'Shush Mike'

'Harv-'

'What did I just say Michael?' Mike stopped himself from saying another word. 'Good boy. Who did this to you?'

'I fell down the stairs earlier. My own fault, didn't look where I was going.'

'So you tripped over your own feet?' Mike nodded. 'It does seem likely but you're lying and you know that I don't like that.'

Mike looked at Harvey before turning away; pacing the small apartment. Harvey decided to sit on the sofa and watch Mike pace, never letting his eyes wander.

'Where is the first aid kit?'

Mike stopped pacing momentarily to look at Harvey with a confused expression.

'Under the sink.' He continued.

Harvey walked into the makeshift kitchen and pulled out the green box from under the sink. When he sat back down on the sofa, Mike had changed to walking slowly around the apartment. He looked at Harvey quickly before dropping to his knees. Harvey had waited so long for this to happen and now that it had he knew exactly what to do.

Harvey stood up and walked over to where Mike was kneeling. He was beautiful like this. Kneeling for Harvey. Only for him. Nobody else. He circled Mike, his fingertips trailing the skin that was on show. He pushed Mike's t-shirt up to see smooth, unblemished skin. Harvey sighed, atleast they hadn't marked him. He let the t-shirt fall. He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

'Come here'

Mike crawled to him and knelt beside his leg. Letting his head rest on Harvey's knee, he sighed loudly, as if this all was bound to happen eventually and that he was fed up of trying to fight the feelings that he had. Harvey had started to clean up the cuts that littered his boy's face.

After Harvey had finished, he looked at Mike. 'Who did this to you?'

Mike bit his lip. 'Trevor. He got into some trouble with a few people and asked me for help. I couldn't say no Harvey! I tried but he sounded like he was in real trouble and I didn't want to see him get hurt. So I left and went to meet him. I would have phoned you but Trevor was in bigger trouble then I thought he was. He said that everything was going to be okay but he wouldn't stop punching and cutting. He said that he needed the money. He said that he was sorry.'

'Shhh Michael. Everything's going to be fine. I've got you. You're mine and Im going to look after you.' Harvey picked him up and carried him to the bed.

'You want this?'

'Yes Mike. But we have to set some ground rules. You don't see Trevor without me knowing. Understand?'

'Yes Sir. Will you stay?'

'Of course Michael. You're mine and I want to look after you. Besides I have to make sure that you're healing enough to go to work. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day.'

'Why? There's no meetings or trials.'

'No there isn't but you're going to be packing your stuff to move in with me, we will be talking about what this arrangement will mean for both of us and you will be spending the rest of the day with Rene because, quite frankly Michael, your wardrobe is atrocious. Isn't that fun?'

Mike didn't care. He had Harvey and that's all that mattered, anything Harvey threw at him would be fine.

How wrong he was.


End file.
